


A Wedding Surprise

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [10]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	A Wedding Surprise

Everyone was going mad searching for her. Sam just sat in a chair with his head in hands trying his best not to panic. **  
**

“Sam, it’s only been five minutes. The last I saw of her she was near the bathroom.” Nate squeezed his shoulder. “Elena’s headed there now. She’ll be here.” Nate did everything to reassure his brother, but panic was beginning to take over.

Everyone’s whispers just made it worse. At least they could’ve had the decency to take it somewhere else.

“Hey kid.” Sam could smell the cigar before he even heard him.

“Yeah.”

“There’s no way she ran off on ya’.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” Sam played with his lighter. He had quit smoking, but it didn’t mean he was ever going to give up his favorite lighter.

“Trust me kid, the way she talks about you; she’d probably have married you in Barcelona. Don’t worry.”

————————————————————–

“Alex? Alex are you in there?” Elena tapped on the door with her knuckle.

“Yeah.” Alex responded before retching.

“Honey, are you ok?”

“I’m not feeling well.”

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” The concern in her voice didn’t go unnoticed by Alex.

“No, Elena. I’m just…” Alex retched again.

“Can I come in?” Elena asked.

“If you don’t mind seeing me hugging the toilet.” She let out a small chuckle.

Elena opened the door and pity took over. “Alex. My God.” Elena looked over to the sink that was near the toilet.

“Yeah.” Alex was slouched over the toilet. “I’ve taken one every day for two weeks. Results haven’t changed.”

“Does he know?” Elena knelt down next to her friend.

“How worried is he right now?” Alex looked up at her.

“If we would’ve let him, he’d probably have the whole hotel looking for you. He’s pretty convinced you took off.”

“There’s your answer.” Alex moved away from the toilet and leaned up against the wall.

“Do you think you can make it?” Elena held out her hand. “Or do you think we should hold the wedding here?” She chuckled.

“I think the bathroom is the best place in the whole hotel. I’m good, this is just nerves. I mean, how am I going to break this to him; the great Samuel Drake who can’t turn down a job no matter how far and how dangerous?”

“Well, let’s worry about that later and at least make you look presentable.” Elena stepped back to let Alex stand up.

Alex took her toothbrush and some toothpaste and went to work. She practically went through the tube before Elena had to stop her.

“I think that’s enough, hun.”

Elena finished touching Alex up and took her by the hand. “I think I have something for the nausea in my room. Just in case.”

Alex walked with Elena to her room and with a sigh of relief, took the medicine. Elena smiled at her friend who was going to down the medicine if she didn’t stop her. “Alex, you don’t need that much.”

“Shit, should I even be taking this?” Alex flipped the bottle over and read the label. Her eyes scanned every word until she found the word “safe”. She sighed with relief before handing the bottle off to Elena.

———————————————————————————

Nate saw his wife running down the aisle. “She’s coming!” she shouted.

Sam nearly cried when he heard her.

“Come on, big brother, you have a gorgeous woman to marry.” Nate patted his brother in the back before he stood up.

Everyone took their places and Sully walked up the aisle to head to the entryway where he finally got to see the poor woman who made the foolish decision of agreeing to marry Samuel Drake.

“You look beautiful, kid.” Sully smiled and kissed her temple. “Now, let’s take you to that asshole.”

The music started to play and all eyes were on her and Sully, but mostly her.

Sam was too nervous to look up, too nervous he’d cry when he saw her.

“Wow, Sam. She’s beautiful,” Nate gasped, nudging his brother.

Sam took a deep breath and looked up. He could feel the tears well in his eyes and his stomach twist in on itself. “Damn.”

Sully was taking too long for his liking. “Hurry up, Sully,” Sam muttered under his breath and Nate laughed.

“He’s old, he might break a hip if he goes any faster.” Nate looked over at his brother, who was now trying not to laugh.

Sully hugged Alex before giving her away. “If he breaks your heart, I’ll kill him.”

“Sully, if he breaks my heart, I’ll kill him.”

Sam took her hand and without missing a beat told her what he was thinking. “Damn, babygirl. I can’t wait to peel that off you.” The officiate cleared her throat and glared at him.

Everything was a blur until the vows were exchanged. Sam had wanted to say his own vows but he was crying to much to even form a coherent sentence. He took a deep breath and simply said, “I love you and let’s get this shit over with so I can show you a good time later.”

A few gasps and chuckles spread through the guests and Nate almost lost it. “Smooth, Sam, very smooth,” he whispered.

Alex held back her laughter, “Such a charmer, Sam. Now everyone can see just got us together in the first place.”

This time Nathan couldn’t help but laugh at her sarcastic remark.

She opted out of writing her own vows, unlike Sam, she had make up she needed to maintain, and she hated crying in front of people. Mostly the latter.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

“About damn time.” Sam pulled her in and the two shared a kiss that was a bit more passionate than many would’ve liked. Alex broke free, her face burned and she tried her hardest not to take him by the hand and find a room somewhere.

Despite their rush, or more like, regardless of it, they needed to take pictures. That was possibly the most annoying thing about the whole wedding process.

“I would kinda like to eat at some point,” Sam muttered as he got into place for another picture.

“Eat what?” Alex giggled as she took his hand.

“Babygirl, don’t even tempt me.” He growled.

“Are you guys trying to run off? Because I refuse to explain to the photographer why both of you needed to go to the bathroom so badly.” Nate leaned in.

“Okay, unless you guys want, we’re done here.” The photographer smiled as he hung the camera around his neck.

“No, I’m good,” Sam quickly answered. He grabbed Alex’s hand and practically ran inside the hotel.

“They’re not going to…?” Elena walked over to Nate.

“I hope not.”

———————————————————–

The reception was beautiful, or at least as beautiful as it could be for two people who cared more about fucking than sitting down with everyone’s eyes on them.

Sam sat through Nate’s crying during his best man speech and even through Elena’s, the whole time Alex’s hand on his thigh.

“Babygirl.” His voice sounded as if it was a warning.

“Higher?” She smirked as she slid her hand up his thigh.

“Normally I’d say yes, but now’s not the time.” He coughed nervously.

“Sam Drake doesn’t want to do something dirty under the table? Hm, that’s a first.” She gasped mockingly.

“Not when everyone can see us.”

“Never stopped you before.” Her hand was dangerously close to his groin.

The guests chanted, “Kiss, kiss, kiss.” and a mischievous grin spread across Alex’s face. She turned to Sam, “Let’s give ‘em a show.” She pulled him in for a kiss. His hand cupped her face as the kiss increased in intensity. Her hand was over his bulge, teasing him. He moaned into her mouth, tempted to sit her on his lap and take her in front of the crowd.

“You can stop now.” Nate put his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry, they asked for it.”

“I doubt that.”

The dinner went on, probably longer than either of them wanted. It was time for the first dance and Alex was nervous. The last time they had danced was in their kitchen and it wasn’t romantic at all. Sam had no idea what song she picked, but he knew without a doubt it would be Queen. She was pretty predictable.

And that’s when it happened, that’s when the memories flooded him and he began to cry.

_Barcelona, Barcelona._

She smiled as she stepped closer and took his hand.

“I’ll never forget that night, Sam,” she whispered as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Neither will I.”

_Barcelona!_

_It was the first time that we met._

_Barcelona!_

_How can I forget?_

“The moment you stepped into the room you took my breath away.” Sam sang along with the song.

Alex blushed when he held her chin up to him. Now it was her that was crying.

“I love you, babygirl.”

“I love you too, Sam.” She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him softly. At that moment everyone disappeared and it was just them and the music.

The song ended and Alex was tempted to have the DJ replay it.

“I think once is enough.” Sam pulled her back in.

The couple counted the seconds until it was time to go. Nothing else seemed to be as important as the time alone they had been craving for the whole day. Well, nothing except that moment when Sam was under her skirt grabbing the garter belt with his teeth. That was one moment where he had bested her and she quickly let him know just how frustrated she was afterwards.

People filed out of the reception hall and the couple soon sat with only Nate and Elena.

“So, I think you guys have waited long enough. Might as well catch up on what you missed the last couple of days.” Nate laughed before giving each a hug.

Elena hugged them both, whispering a few things in Alex’s ear. “Don’t wait too long to tell him, Alex.”

Alex pulled away and smiled. “I don’t plan to.”

“Are you ready, Mrs. Drake?” Sam asked her.

“More than ready,” she smiled up at him.

The two hurried to the elevator. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, which wasn’t unusual for them, but now it almost felt new. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They rushed in and the doors started to close.

“Wait, can you hold the elevator?” Someone shouted from the lobby.

Sam groaned and held the button to keep the doors open.

“Thank you. Oh, congratulations.”

“Uh, thank you.” Sam pressed the button for their floor. “What floor?”, he asked.

“Fourth, please. So how long have you guys been together?”

Alex answered just to keep Sam from doing something he’d regret. “For about two years.”

“Wow, that’s not long.”

Sam opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the elevator dinged and the man stepped out.

“Well, enjoy your night.”

“We will.” Alex smiled gleefully as she pulled Sam closer. “If you relax, I’ll give you something special,” she teased.

“Special, huh?” Sam raised his brow.

“Yeah.” Alex moved in front of him and started to rub his bulge. “Very special,” she winked.

They reached their floor and ran to their room. Of course Sam realized he left his key card inside.

“You have to be kidding me?”

“Sam, I have a copy.” Alex put her hands in the pocket that up until an hour before the wedding, she didn’t know the dress even had. She opened the door and squealed as Sam picked her up. “Put me down,” she kicked.

“Not a chance.” He kicked the door closed behind him and carried her to the bed. “Is this one as easy to take off as the one in Barcelona?”

“Guess you’ll have to find out,” she purred seductively.

Sam lowered her onto the bed and began to undo his tie.

“No, let me.” Alex stood up and finished untying the tie. She slowly removed his jacket, moaning as he nipped the tip of her ear. She unbuttoned his shirt, frowning when she saw the undershirt. “You’re wearing more than I am.”

“I’m a very modest man, sweetheart.” He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. “I can always finish this, I promise you that I’m faster.” He grabbed her wrists and smirked.

Alex pouted but let him take over. Once the undershirt was off her hands moved to his scars. He was still amused with the fact that she was so enthralled by them. So enthralled that she didn’t even notice that he was now standing in front of her completely naked.

“Babygirl, I think it’s your turn.” His voice snapped her out of her fixation. She looked up at his face and smiled demurely before she turned her back to him.

The zipper was very delicate and he was afraid he’d snap it before he made it all the way down. The dress cascaded down her body. She began to remove her panties, but he stopped her.

“No, keep them on.”

“I rather not.” Alex shimmied out of her panties.

He caressed her arms and kissed the crook of her neck. Soon his hands were on her hips, pulling her closer.

“Sam.”

“Yes, babygirl.”

“I have something to tell you.”

“That you love me?”

“Well, that goes without saying. Something more, uh, important.”

“Something more important than this?”

Alex wanted to draw it out but the more she thought about it the more she heard Elena in her head, chiding her.

“I’m pregnant.”

The kisses stop and his hands fall from her hips. She tenses up at the sudden realization that he would possibly leave her standing there naked.

“Sam?” Her voice wavered as she fought to keep calm.

He spun her around, a look of shock on his face. “Babygirl, are you sure? I mean are you just pulling my leg here?”

“No, why would I do that?”

Sam pulled her in for a hug. “You don’t know how happy I am right now.”

“I have an idea.” She rubbed up against his length.

“That’s totally not the reason; that was already there.” He peppered her face with kisses until they both fell back on the bed.

He spread her legs open with his knee and smiled as she began to grind against it. “Wet already?”

“Of course.” She cupped his face and brought him down for a kiss. It was tender at first, something one would expect would proceed such news. The tenderness didn’t last long as he pulled her hair exposing her neck. He kissed along her jaw and down farther, settling on the crook between her neck and shoulders; his absolute favorite place because he knew it drove her to the brink of ecstasy every time.

He took his cock and slid it along her folds. She bucked into it, hoping it was enough of an indication as to what she wanted. She felt his lips curl on her neck; he was going to continue teasing her. He moved his hand to her hip and squeezed it a bit before traveling lower. He gently ran his thumb over her clit, just teasing her. He applied no pressure, but it still made her cry out.

She arched her back and grabbed his arm. She wanted him to just finger her, but he wouldn’t dare give into her demands. He ran her clit between his forefinger and middle finger, something he didn’t do often, but when he did, it felt amazing.

“Sam, just stop teasing me.”

“What, do you just want me to thrust it in?”

“Yes, please,” she panted.

“Like this?” He thrust into her, making her scream out. Her hands immediately were on his shoulders. This may not have been anyone else’s idea of intimate sex, but it sure was theirs. He pulled out and then slammed his hips against hers.

“Fuck.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him in deeper. The headboard crashed into the wall with every thrust. “Sam…I’m close.”

“You’re not the only one, babygirl.”

She bit into her lips and squeezed her eyes shut as the first wave hit her. She tightened around his shaft, the spasms alone drove him over the edge. He bit into her neck as he came. His thrusts slowed down as he got softer. He kissed her along her collarbone, making little sounds of contentment. He pulled out and rolled off of her. He turned to Alex and stroked her face.

“How long have you known?”

Alex debated on telling him, afraid he’d be cross with her. “A month.”

“A month? And you never told me?”

“I just thought you’d run away and well I probably would’ve waited longer if Elena didn’t find me vomiting into the toilet earlier. She kinda coaxed me into telling you.” She looked down at his chest.

He lifted her face. “Sweetheart, you know I wouldn’t have left you.”

“Well, we never talked about a family so I wasn’t too sure about it.”

“Are you sure now?” He kissed her lips softly.

“A little, but it may take more sex to really make me confident in your response.” She smirked up at him as he pulled her in for an embrace.

“So, you think it will be twins?”

“Holy fuck, Sam! Let me accept the fact that there is at least one in here.”

“I’m joking, babygirl. I’m just thrilled that I’m going to be a dad. I love you.” He kissed her forehead as she nuzzled up against his chest.

“I love you, too. Now you can make use of those dad jokes you’re always telling.”

“Hey, they’re hilarious.”

“Mhm,” she hummed quietly as she fell asleep.


End file.
